wherein R1 is C1-6 alkyl or C3-8 cycloalkyl, R2 is a hydrogen atom or C1-6 alkoxy, and R3 is a hydrogen atom or a halogen atom.
The compound represented by Formula (I) has anti-angiogenic actions (Patent Literature 1), inhibitory effects (Patent Literatures 2 to 5) against tyrosine kinases which are reported to be involved in malignant alteration of tumors (Non-Patent Literatures 1 to 5), and the like; and is known as a therapeutic agent for various tumors such as thyroid cancer, lung cancer, melanoma, endometrial cancer, gastric cancer, bladder cancer, renal cancer, glioma, liver cancer, and ovarian cancer.
Meanwhile, N-(3-{[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridin-3-yl]carbonyl}-2,4-difluorophenyl)propane-1-sulfonamide is a compound represented by the formula (II), which is known as a potent BRAF kinase activity inhibitor (Patent Literature 6). This compound is referred to as PLX4032, which is currently under development as a therapeutic agent for tumor such as melanoma.
In general, therapeutic agents for tumor are often not effective for all of the patients when they were used individually. Thus, attempts have been made so far to increase the cure rate by combination of plural antitumor agents (Patent Literatures 7 to 9).